Huntik: A Retelling
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: AU. The world is in danger; humanity as we know it is about to be annihilated. But there is one way to stop it… but only one person knows how.
1. Prologue

**Huntik: A Retelling…**

**Summary:** AU. The world is in danger; humanity as we know it is about to be annihilated. But there is one way to stop it….but only one person knows how.

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the cartoon series; Huntik, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all characters not affiliated with any copyrighted show are copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0

**Authors Note/Warnings**: Confusion abound. If you are easily confused or do not understand sci-fi or fantasy stories and the many scientific or fantasial twists that come with them, then look away now. I tend to write in riddles and sometimes even my answers to your questions are not very enlightening… My bad.

First Huntik Fanfiction, hopefully the title tells you what to expect. Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise you will be reported. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue…<strong>

"Dante, I know you've just finished a very tough mission and you're on down time right now but I need you to hear me out on this one." Dante, a rugged, red haired, twenty-seven year old history buff to his neighbours but an undercover Huntik Foundation Agent on the underside of life, frowned at the shimmering holographic image of his very close and very sick friend; Metz. The fact that Metz had said 'I' instead of 'we' meant that the Foundation was trying to keep a lid on this one.

"Ok Metz, I'm listening but this had better be important." Dante replied light-heartedly as he leaned back in his vintage styled, high backed leather chair, taking a sip from his china tea cup as he did. He wasn't about to give up his well earned vacation for a simple errand now.

"Believe me my friend; you won't be able to turn this one down." Metz assured him after a small coughing bout. "Do you remember me telling you about my teacher; Eathan Lambert?" The ill man asked after a moments pause. Dante remembered with vivid clarity; he'd never seen his friend look so alive when he regaled those stories to him.

"How can I forget? You've told me about him so many times I feel like I know the guy's life story… and I've never met him!" Dante replied jokingly. His friend gave a rasping chuckle that turned into a vicious coughing attack. Dante frowned, his mirth vanishing at the sight of his friend suffering so.

"Well, it seems that there was more to Eathan Lambert's life that even I didn't know about." Metz continued after he'd recovered. "Our researchers have discovered a few alarming facts about Eathan and the research he was conducting before he vanished." Metz explained, taking a moment to sip at some water before carrying on. "You remember the story of the Great Casterwill?" He asked, knowing full well that Dante knew the story.

"Sure, legend has it that the Titans were sent to humanity to help us fight off the ultimate evil known as the Nullifiers. Casterwill kept himself alive through sheer will power alone until they were all gone." Dante recited, earning a dry chuckle form his friend.

"That's right, but Eathan managed to find something far greater than Casterwill, his Titans and the Nullifiers put together." Metz informed him. Dante frowned in confusion; what could possibly be more powerful that those three powers combined?

"Ok Metz, I'll bite." He relented as he set his tea cup on its saucer and placed it on the coffee table next to his holotome. "What did Eathan find?" He asked, sitting back in his chair lazily. Metz wasted no time in revealing the secret.

"He found the Source; the origins of the Titans." Dante froze in shock before giving the flickering hologram a disbelieving stare.

"You're serious?" He asked tentatively, hoping his friend was about to laugh at him and exclaim it was all a joke. The origins of the Titans, thus the origins of a seekers power, was a mystery that no-one could solve. But Eathan had _found_ it?

"More serious than I've ever been Dante. We can't afford to be anything but serious on this matter; the Organisation has caught wind of its existence and is on the move as we speak. Eathan knew the location and had the key in his possession. Everything is in his journal." Metz explained succinctly. Dante stood slowly from his chair and tapped his chin.

"Do we have the journal?" He asked, hoping it would be a simple easy answer but knowing it was never going to be that easy.

"No, Eathan hid it before he disappeared." Metz replied dejectedly. Dante sighed, not really surprised with the answer. He stood for a moment, head bowed, thinking.

"Where do I start looking for this key then?" He relented, finally admitting to himself that his vacation was officially over for now. "If we can find the key, it might lead us to the location." He knew he was clutching at straws here but it was the only viable option. Besides, he had a knack for making things work out; just take a look at his high profile success rate on his missions since he'd joined the Foundation. There probably wasn't a mission he couldn't complete if given the right time and resources.

"You start at the Venice Preparatory Academy situated a few blocks from your place." Metz replied, giving Dante an apologetic look. Dante blinked.

"A school?" He queried suspiciously, suddenly rethinking his idea of a mission he wasn't able to complete. He did _not _like where this was heading. He slowly sat back down in his chair and eyed the image of his friend warily.

"We only discovered this today Dante. Before he disappeared, Eathan managed to send us a message. At first we had no idea what he was talking about but after today's revelation, its beginning to make a little more sense." Metz explained as he reached for his glass of water again.

"What did this message say?" Dante asked, feeling a little put upon by the sudden information overload and the general expectations that he knew were being placed upon him. He let his mind dwell over it all while Metz rummaged around to reach the message Eathan Lambert had left them all those years ago.

"It was in a terrible state when we received it and it's only just recently been returned to us from the screening department. It's taken the labs twelve years to get every ounce of information from it. We're quite sure he'd intended to say more but it cuts off suddenly where a scorch mark presumably burned the rest of it." Metz warned before holding the results report and a copy of the message up to his holotome and letting it scan the abused piece of paper. Dante received a virtual copy within seconds and the rugged red head printed it off and read what little there was;

_Friends,_

_I write (_**scorch**_) warn you of a danger we all face. I found the Source, the origins of the Titans but I made a grave mistake. I'd accidentally sealed (_**scorch**_) key but before I knew what (_**scorch**_) done, it was too late to undo (_**scorch**_)tions. The damage is done. If I'd known at (_**scorch**_)ime I would have taken his place but the Key had been synchronised with him for too long, thus the Source has chosen its new master. _

_Everything is in my journal which I've (_**scorch**_) with him._

_All hope lies with him now. Please, keep him (_**end of message**_)_

"It's a miracle we managed to screen what we did." Metz commented gently, bringing Dante back to the conversation.

"How does this relate to a school?" He asked, distracting himself from tragic thoughts by concentrating on the mission. It wasn't a tragic letter in itself, but knowing that the writer had disappeared suddenly with no trace gave it a tragic edge. This was the last thing Eathan left to this world before he vanished. The finality of the situation didn't make for light reading. He looked up at the image of his friend and noticed the sad smile again.

"The message states that the Source must have synchronised with someone but the context of the letter also proves that it was _not _Eathan that it synchronised with." Metz paused to cough a little before continuing. "We traced and tracked Eathan's last journey before he disappeared and found a tale far more tragic than we first thought." He paused, steeling himself for the next bit. "Eathan took his five year old son; Lok Lambert on summer camping trip to the Amazon Rainforest around the same time he claims to have found the Source." He said quietly. Dante's world paused for a moment. Eathan had a son? Which meant he had a family… the tragedy of the situation finally caught up with him and he choked out a gasp.

"Shit…" He managed under his breath. Metz wanted to give him a moment but the situation called for action quickly. He continued, knowing his friend was still paying attention.

"We managed to track down the guide and one of the other three members of his camping party. Both claimed that only Eathan and his son went into a strange looking tomb and then twenty minutes later came rushing out like the dogs from hell were after them. Both witnesses claimed the boy was glowing and unconscious. The tomb disappeared as though it was never there to begin with. No one's been able to locate it since." Metz paused, slightly unsure if Dante had heard him. His fears were pushed aside when his friend looked up at the holotome with fear in his eyes.

"The boy?" He asked, leaving his question open. Unwilling to jinx the answer.

"He's alive Dante." Metz assured him, "Initially he was missing for two years but was found clinging onto the third member of the party; a young girl named Zhalia Moon. Our two witnesses claimed that Eathan had been teaching her 'how to control her power' which leads us to believe that this Zhalia may have been a Seeker in training at the time. They were found in Prague in August 2001. Neither could remember how they'd gotten to Prague or that they'd even been on a trip to begin with. Lok and Zhalia have been living with Mrs Lambert since then. Both now attend the school you'll be visiting." The red head fell silent again, letting it all sink it. "Dante, I don't want to rush you but the Organisation knows everything we do. Eathan's son and the girl are in grave danger right now and it's likely that they know very little if not nothing of the world of Seekers. You have to find them and protect them Dante, not just for the world or the Foundation, but for Eathan's sake… and my own peace of mind."

Dante closed his eyes slowly and sighed loudly; steeling himself for what he predicted would be his most difficult mission yet. His life was about to get a whole lot more interesting. "Venice Preparatory Academy huh?" He mused out loud. "Guess this old dog's going back to school…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Ok, not much action but a whole loada info for you to digest… Action will arrive in next chapter with a few more of my own sadistic twists… See ya next time ;P_


	2. Chapter 1

**Huntik: A Retelling…**

**Summary:** AU. The world is in danger; humanity as we know it is about to be annihilated. But there is one way to stop it…however, only one person knows how.

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the cartoon series; Huntik, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with any copyrighted show are copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0

**Authors Note/Warnings**: Ok Chapter One is finally here… sorry for the wait but I have soooo many ideas in my head it's hard to concentrate on just one long enough to get a full chapter out. Hopefully it won't be too long next time. I'll apologise in advance if it is. I'll warn you now though, I have another idea for another Fanfiction brewing so I may be into that idea for a while… SORRY!

Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise you will be reported. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One…<strong>

"Lok, you're spacing out again…" The stern voice of one Miss Sophie Casterwill; a young teenage heiress to an unimaginable wealth, warned her drifting study partner as she twisted a length of her auburn locks around her little finger in a habitual gesture of annoyance. Her dazzling green eyes narrowed in irritation as he daydreamed in front of her when he _should_ be concentrating on the science project they'd been assigned. Though she knew he probably wasn't just daydreaming but she wasn't about to give him an excuse for mentally bailing on her. "Honestly Lok, when you asked if we could do our study session tonight, I thought you'd at least pay attention." She quipped with a playful huff.

Lok, a seventeen year old puzzle master and current 'space cadet' suddenly crash landed back onto planet study session with an audible thump. Wide sky blue eyes looked up at narrowed grass green ones before Sophie relented and gave a small sigh; accepting his silent apology.

Lok Lambert was an enigma. One she just couldn't figure out no matter how many times she tried. His ability to solve any riddle, puzzle or clue contradicted drastically with his lack of motivation to study. However, that wasn't the only reason she decided to befriend the boy. She'd never admit it out loud but the he was funny and warm, and he had this magnetic character that would draw everyone in. He was especially great with the younger children too. When he displayed that fun loving character and the boundless energy that he used to keep up with the younger kids, Sophie couldn't help but think of him as an innocent child too. And his innocence just added to the tragedy of the secret he'd asked her to keep.

Yes, Lok Lambert had a secret; a very large, mind boggling secret that took Sophie by surprise when she first found out. She believed that Lok Lambert was psychic. She found this out a few months ago when they'd first been assigned as study partners; she'd gotten incredibly angry at him for daydreaming -like he had been today- that she very almost threw her history book at him, but his guardian; a little spitfire known as Zhalia Moon, had stepped in before things got violent. Lok had snapped out of it mere seconds later and stammered something about the science block about to explode…

At the time, Sophie had thought him crazy and was just trying to get out of trouble with outrageous excuses but, minutes after she'd stormed out of his and his step sisters' campus flat, she'd been one of the main witnesses to the explosion. Shock didn't even come close to what she felt then. And what was more; Lok had described it perfectly, from the second floor exploding first to the daring rescue of the cleaners and few professors from the fourth floor by the Phys. Ed. staff who were just packing up in the field behind the science block.

It took her a week to get over the shock and a further three days before she plucked up enough courage to go speak to him again. But when she found him in the park, playing with the younger brats of the district, her fears and nerves left her. She'd feared that she'd hurt his feelings and that he wouldn't want to speak to her again, but when she saw him with the children and acting like a big kid himself, she couldn't see how he'd reject her apology. He didn't seem the type to hold a grudge. He spotted her a few minutes later and sauntered over to her a little apprehensively as though expecting an admonishment of some kind. She smiled at that and held out her hand. He took it with a smile and both shook hands silently, not needing to voice the feelings of the moment.

And that was how it'd been ever since; neither needing to voice their thoughts because the other would just pick up on it. And that was how she knew he wasn't just day dreaming this time.

"What did you see this time?" She asked, making sure to sound annoyed even though she wasn't really. She also noticed that Zhalia had tuned into the conversation, however she didn't show it.

Zhalia was another oddity in Sophie's opinion. Although both she and Zhalia were amateur seekers and didn't know much about the Seeker's world, the older girl didn't want Lok to know anything about Seekers or Titans or what they could do. She acted like the boy's bodyguard sometimes and when she wasn't guarding her ward she was an overbearing older sister, the type that even his biological sister couldn't equate to. There was an unexplainable bond between the two that extended beyond being step-siblings. Not a romantic one, just something a little stronger than what was normally expected of step siblings.

"Well it was strange; I think we might be in trouble." Lok replied, snapping Sophie out of her thoughts. She didn't like the sound of his answer.

"Elaborate Lok." And neither did Zhalia evidently.

"I saw a lot of people in suits and shades. They were chasing us. They want something from us but I don't know what. They have these necklaces… amulets? They flashed and lit up but after that it got blurry." He described before looking over to his guardian. Zhalia had a dark scowl on her face; the mood was icy and tense. Lok knew that the danger he felt was real then, and it scared him. Somehow, she picked up on that.

"Pack your things Lok. We're leaving." She said curtly, before adding softly; "And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." She disappeared into her room before he could reply, presumably to pack her things. Sophie almost choked on her surprise.

"So you're just going to leave? We've got like one more week before summer vacation, can't it wait?" She blurted out incredulously. Lok turned his blue gaze to her.

"Not just us Sophie, you were there too." Lok claimed turning his eyes to the window. It was dark outside now; the street light two meters away illuminated the walkway between his complex and the next one adjacent to his with a soft iridescent glow. It wasn't cold out yet, but there was a slight chill settling in for the upcoming autumn.

"I hope you're not suggesting that I leave too? I have perfect attendance so far Lok, I'm not about to ruin that record." Sophie replied a little indignantly, but she was scared too. She didn't have to say it; she knew Lok could feel it. If Lok's vision was bad and dangerous and she was involved, and it somehow involved other Seekers… her attendance record was something she couldn't care less about.

Still, she was a Seeker, she'd be damned if she went down without a fight. The only problem in that equation was Lok; he still didn't know what a Seeker was. She'd have to speak to Zhalia about telling Lok the truth.

He deserves to know.

"Lok, what are you doing? I told you to get packing!" Zhalia stressed as she came out of her room again. But Lok just sighed at her.

"We can't leave yet Zhalia…" She gave him a look that said, 'you'd-better-have-a-good-reason-to-keep-us-here' written all over it. "Someone else, someone _good _is looking for us…" He replied, as he turned his gaze back to the window. "Someone… familiar."

Zhalia narrowed her eyes in suspicion but decided to trust Lok's instincts. They hadn't failed him yet. However her mind was unsettled after the last revelation.

"Ok fine, get to bed, both of you. We'll wait it out for now. But I don't want any one of us alone. Sophie you can borrow some of my pyjamas, you're staying here tonight." Zhalia finally relented, giving the Casterwill heiress a no-nonsense glare, daring her to argue.

She watched as both Lok and Sophie packed away the study books and made their way into the separate bedrooms. The frown never left her brow.

"Someone familiar, huh?" She wondered who that could be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Right I think I found my muse again… whaddaya think?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Huntik: A Retelling…**

**Summary:** AU. The world is in danger; humanity as we know it is about to be annihilated. But there is one way to stop it…however, only one person knows how.

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the cartoon series; Huntik, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with any copyrighted show are copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0

**Authors Note/Warnings**: Ok Chapter Two is finally here… my biggest apologies for the wait but I have had a laptop explosion which resulted in the loss of many notes which has left me in the dark for a lot of my current stories, this one included. I promise to finish them all but I ask for your patience please as it's going to take me a while to get back to where I was before my previous laptop flat-lined on me.

A big shout out goes to DemonCry who hounded me to update this number. Thank you for being a loyal reader DemonCry and thank you for the kick that I obviously needed to get this chapter out. I worked hard on this one! Took me all day to complete just to please you :). I had so many hurdles to clear with this one so hopefully it won't disappoint. However I'm sorry if you feel it's not up to par with my first two uploads.

Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise you will be reported. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two…<strong>

If Zhalia had known better, she would have stayed in bed this morning when the migraine had first hit her. Of course no one can see the future – _except a certain someone who conveniently has no control over it _– so it was with great reluctance that she pulled herself out of bed and downed a few aspirins to take the edge off. Unfortunately she couldn't afford to miss this lecture as she was giving in her presentation today and it was worth a whole quarter of her final grade. Seniors never seemed to get a break. Mind you, at twenty-three years, you'd have thought she'd be used to the never ending pile of homework and study assignments that the University / Academy piled on top of her.

The University, to begin with, was only a small tag along on to the Academy that was already in place. Due to the closest University being two hundred or so miles away after the nearest University had gone up in flames over seven years prior, the Academy decided it would be beneficial to offer University grade courses for the students who'd graduated the Academy. Slowly, over the few years that this scenario had been in place, the Academy constructed more buildings to be able to accommodate the growing interest in its University franchise and was finally awarded a certification declaring that it was both a University and an Academy, labelling Academy students as Juniors and University students as Seniors. It worked out perfectly for Zhalia who would have dropped out at the University stage and opted to stay near Lok until he'd completed his Academy education. To anyone else it would appear irrational and slightly disturbing, but to those who knew of their past, it was understandable behaviour. However it did mean that for most of the time, even though they were on the same set of grounds, Zhalia often found herself a bit too far from Lok for her liking. Her thinking was that if something should happen, it could take vital minutes before she'd be aware and further uncountable minutes for her to get to where he was located, and _that_ could mean the life or death of her charge. It was mornings like the one she was having today that usually spelled a dark omen for that distance to be a problem. She should have guessed that the migraine was only the start of her troubles.

So began her day from hell when after traversing right across the campus, stumbling down a set of stone steps and dropping her books everywhere, running late into the classroom and then forgetting her notes from the previous lesson she found out during her turn to give the presentation that her portable USB memory stick had flat-lined and corrupted all her data. Fortunately the professor was lenient with her as he could see it wasn't her fault, but that now meant she had an appointment with him after school where she was to bring her laptop in and use the copy on her hard drive instead.

However, faced with the situation she currently found herself in, the presentation was the last thing on her mind. Organisation Agents had her surrounded in the little woodlands that surrounded the Art Studios. It was a well-known shortcut to the students to get from the Chem Labs, passed the Art Studios to the Sports block which was where she was supposed to be meeting Lok and Sophie for lunch but given that lunch was still half an hour off, the track was soulless save for herself and her aggressors.

"Zhalia Moon. I should have known you'd somehow be mixed up in this mystery." A tall and rather imposing, ginger haired, rat-faced man stated with an air of superiority. He was a distinctive man, one you wouldn't be able to forget easily if you passed him on the street. When he sneered it was unpleasant but when he smiled it was downright nasty. "You should have known that leaving the Lamberts' home would be your downfall. How you managed to remain undetected here in this backwashed school I'll never know but you can rest assured; I will not be leaving you to your own whims again." He taunted, hoping to get a rise out of the girl but surrounded as she was, Zhalia could only smirk at the man.

"Defoe, you of all people should know how resourceful I can be." She said in a superior tone, "It was child's play staying one step ahead of you. But then you always were a slow one. No wonder it's taken you eight years to find me." As she spoke she pulled out an amulet and twirled it around her fingers, signalling that she was more than ready for a fight.

On the outside she was calm and itching for a bit of action after it being so peaceful for so long. Sure she secretly sparred with Sophie a few times a month just to keep herself in check but those were more of a teaching regime for the both of them. However, on the inside she was hoping to get this finished quickly because she didn't want her being in danger to trigger a flash in Lok. She'd worked out a pattern with some of Lok's predictions a couple of years ago; if she or anyone he feels remotely close to is in danger chances are that he'll have seen it coming either days before or literally seconds before it happens. Seeing as Lok hadn't approached her before about this little dilemma, she was going to assume that he would be seeing it very soon or hope that it was one of those rare occurrences where he just won't see it at all. The problem though, is that Lok doesn't know what a Titan is and if it were up to her – _which it is_ – he'll never know. A thought that Sandra Lambert, Lok's mother and Zhalia's impromptu teacher in the arts of Seekers, wholeheartedly agreed with. Her life had already been ruined by them and it was only once Eathan had found her and trained her did she actually believed that being a Seeker could be a good thing. And it wasn't until she was forced to protect little Lok that she'd vowed to never have his life ruined by the world of Seekers and Titans again.

Contrary to what everyone else believed, including Sandra Lambert, Zhalia knew what had happened in those two years they'd been 'missing'. She couldn't forget. It was ingrained into her memory for all eternity and she firmly believed that even her descendants would be dreaming of the nightmares that still plagued her after Eathan's disappearance. She still didn't really understand what they'd wanted with Lok or Eathan and she still didn't know why Lok was more important to them than their own agents, but she'd be damned if she let any of them get their hands on him again.

It was with that thought that Zhalia held her amulet up high and declared war against the Organisation Agents before her:

"Defend your Lady, Kilthane!"

* * *

><p>Lok sat on the edge of the water fountain absorbing the brilliant rays of sunshine in peace. He was waiting for Sophie to finish her martial arts class and for Zhalia to finish her Chemistry lecture. Sophie still had half an hour to go but Zhalia should be on her way to meet him now however, a foreboding feeling had washed over him a few minutes before. It was a strange sensation, like a cold hand had crept down to his stomach and had grabbed hold of it in a vice grip, twisting it this way and that. It wasn't quite nausea and it wasn't quite dread but it was somewhere between the two.<p>

He closed his eyes and shook his head hoping to shake the feeling off and resume enjoying the sun but as soon as he turned his face back to sky again, a shadow passed over his face. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a mean-looking stranger in a black suit wearing sunglasses and an earpiece. Instantly he recognised him as one of the aggressors from his vision but Zhalia had taught him from an early age not to show your fear before an attacker. Logically this man didn't know that Lok knew he was bad news and was counting on Lok being ignorant, so that meant that Lok had the element of surprise. How he was going to use that to stall for Zhalia or Sophie to help him he wasn't too sure yet.

"Can I help you?" He asked after giving the stranger a curious look. Pretending not to know who someone was, was a little difficult but he was sure he'd kept his face straight because the man played along flawlessly.

"Um, yes actually, I'm a little lost. I'm trying to find the Mech shop where my son is doing his exam but I think I may have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Could you show me where it is?" Inwardly Lok frowned; the Mech shop was closed today and there certainly wasn't an exam however there also wasn't enough material there to stall with. If he outed the man's pathetic excuse, it'd spur the stranger into action sooner than he'd like however if the man knew there wasn't an exam it'd also spur the same reaction. One way or another, this man was going to show his true colours soon. He just hoped Zhalia was on her way over. A strain of worry flickered through his eyes, too fast to be spotted but very evident to those who knew him well. She should have been here ten minutes ago.

"You want the Mech shop?" He confirmed in the most ignorant tone he could muster, neither acknowledging nor ignoring the man's fake reasoning. "Sure, it's just past the Art Studios. Take a left at the end of this path, past the first building and it's on the left. You can't miss it." He replied as he braced himself to run should he need to. The stranger looked down the path that Lok had pointed to, however he didn't move. First warning.

"Actually, I'm not very good with directions at all. Could you take me there?" He asked, looking back at Lok expectantly. Second warning. They usually didn't give a third.

"Sorry, I wish I could but I'm waiting for my friend to get out of class. She tends to get really mad at me if I'm not here waiting for her when she gets out. She should be here in a few minutes." He replied, turning his gaze to Sophie's building but keeping an eye on the man in his peripheral view.

"Then you give me no choice." The man responded and quicker than one could follow, the man had his fist flying through the air to meet Lok's temple. Lok however with his split second vision before, saw it coming and ducked backwards into the fountain. He was wet and the sudden cold temperature had him shivering for a second but the consequential splash and the unpredictable move confused his attacker enough for him to slide out the other side of the fountain and take off in a run. However, it soon became apparent that the man hadn't been alone when two more sets of footsteps echoed loudly behind him. Fear began to creep up his neck, setting the fine hairs located there on end as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to get out of this problem. And as if it wasn't bad enough, he was now getting split second images of fiery coloured orbs, huge monsters and Zhalia in the midst of a battle.

Just what the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>It was bright; the mid afternoon sun was blazing down on the white lime stone buildings that surrounded the entrance to the Academy with little mercy. Dante stared at the sign above the Academy's gates with his eyes glazed over, lost in thought. Metz' words still rang dully through his mind.<p>

"_Eathan took his five year old son; Lok Lambert on a summer camping trip to the Amazon Rainforest around the same time he claims to have found the Source." _

"And I've got to find him." He mused aloud before adjusting his green tinted Raybans on the bridge of his nose. How was he supposed to find one kid in a school of over a thousand? Sure he had a picture but it'd take forever to browse the continually shifting crowds of kids for one specific teen. And it wasn't as if he could just waltz up to the reception and ask for them to call him in because not only was this supposed to be a secret mission (_not to mention the fact that he had no legitimate reason to see the boy and that might look a little weird to the receptionist who might get suspicious and call the boy's mother or police_), but it'd also draw attention to the fact that someone other than the Organisation was looking for Lok and would also alert any hostile agents to the boy's exact location.

No he'd have to do this covert style. Which is why he was currently dithering at the Academy's gates. His initial idea had been to impersonate a history substitute teacher, but apparently the job had already been taken. His next idea was to impersonate a student but he was too old to actually go back to school regardless of the fact that the Academy offered quite the variety of Adult learning courses. Plus his University records were still public and would put him in an awkward position when talking to the Academy's student recruiters. He could see the conversation now:

"_So you want to return to your studies in History? But you have the highest distinction possible in this subject… as well as Math, English, Religious studies, Mechanics, wood working, a few languages…"_

Yeah that could get a little awkward and suspicious.

His final idea was to just waltz in and hang around as though he belonged there, then maybe ask a few kids for directions to Lok's abode. He was dubious of this idea though because Venice was a place where kids were brought up to be wary of strangers asking questions. It was a long shot, but it was all he had to go on right now.

"Hey kid, come back here!" The sudden shout had him on edge and ready for attack. The voice had been male, deep and threatening, a little out of breath though. "Damnit, Hyper-stride!" the voice called again and Dante just knew that control over the situation had just been taken out of his hands. But just as Dante was about to run forward a white blur raced around the corner and seemingly hovering just above him but actually coming down with a speed to be envious of, was a large man in a dark suit wearing sunglasses whose legs were glowing slightly.

It took just one glance to confirm that the boy was Lok Lambert. Dante had studied the boy's face all night with an uneasy feeling of pain and sorrow eating at him. Not bothering to aim, Dante fired a Bolt-flare at the falling man whilst jumping into a run for the boy. He caught the teen around the waist with his left arm and shoulder before dragging him back the way he'd come straight past two other agents – _who froze in surprise_ – that had been hot on the boy's tail.

Lok, exhausted as he was, obviously perceived Dante as a threat too and that became evident when he started to fight against his hold but Dante quickly stopped them both and held the boy behind him whilst facing the direction he'd left the boy's attackers in. Surprised by strange movements, Lok stopped struggling momentarily and took a quick look at the man who had hold of his wrist in a tight grip. Dante heard the boy give a small gasp, possibly realising that he was trying to help him but all other thoughts were cut off as two Auger-frosts exploded at their feet. Lok cried out behind him and tried to run again but Dante wasn't letting him go that easily. He'd never find him again if he did.

"Hey kid, stop fighting me. I'm here to help you." He said but his words were instantly followed by a Ray-pulse exploding on the wall next to them. His attention swivelled back to the enemy.

"Dante Vale, should have known you'd come out to play." The man said as he stood opposite them with his two back up partners on either side. Dante gave them his trademark smirk. He felt Lok tense a little but stayed put, no doubt watching the interaction with cautious curiosity.

"Well I didn't want to miss the party." He taunted back, keeping his grip on the kid's forearm firm just in case he had to run again. However both Dante and the agents stopped in surprise when Lok suddenly screamed out and clutched his head with his spare hand before falling to his knees.

It took only a few seconds for the agents and Dante to react; both sides going for their amulets.

"Come on out and play, Caliban!" With a soft glow and a small flurry of lights, his fiercest warrior appeared by his side in a battle ready stance. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Phew… that was exhausting! Seven hours of plot development, character analysis and reminding myself of what titans were whose, not to mention the actual typing this chapter… I'm gonna sleep well tonight! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Huntik: A Retelling…**

**Summary:** AU. The world is in danger; humanity as we know it is about to be annihilated. But there is one way to stop it…however, only one person knows how.

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the cartoon series; Huntik, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with any copyrighted show are copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0

**Authors Note/Warnings**: Sorry it's been a long wait, I'm slowly getting into the swing of things with this one again. Rewriting plot notes and story scenes from a discombobulated hard-drive really takes a while. Hopefully it's not too shabby?

Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise you will be reported. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three…<strong>

Sophie was a Casterwill. And Casterwills were skilled Seekers who were not too modest to not admit it. However Sophie was an orphan and didn't really have a role model within the Casterwill family to measure herself against, which had resulted in a slight hesitancy to be confident of her abilities. So it was with a tentative belief in her power that she was sure she'd felt a disturbance in the magical sense that felt oddly like Zhalia's aura a few minutes before, but it was a very confident belief just moments after when a very powerful, very foreign surge ripped through the magical plane. Normally she'd call herself crazy and just ignore the feeling, but with both Zhalia's aura and a new powerful but strange aura not exactly making themselves ignorable to her Casterwill sensitivity, she felt the need to act quickly fidget throughout her body.

But it wasn't until a very strong burst of power surged through her senses for a third time that she decided to abandon all care and just left the Dojo mid-kata. She didn't know how, but that last surge had felt like Lok. It didn't make any sense because he'd have to know about Seekers and Titans to be able to call on his power and as far as she knew, he hadn't even a clue that the two existed. How she was feeling his power wasn't what worried her though. His aura was dangerously close to the previous powerful surge, the foreign one and Zhalia's hadn't made a move in that direction yet either.

Ignoring protests and shouts that fell behind her, she darted out of the building and into the pathways between the Academy's buildings. She started coming across some resistance when crowds of students and professors alike began fleeing in the opposite direction to her own. She was on the right track then. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet.

A chillingly loud cry made her blood run cold. She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

She ran faster.

* * *

><p>Zhalia was exhausted, but with a one versus four match that was to be expected. She wasn't unaware of the powerful surges through the magical plane, in fact she was hyper aware of them because Lok had been the origin of the last one. She'd felt that power from him before, and so had Eathan. It was what she'd been trying to prevent all this time. If Lok had completely awoken his Seeker abilities back in that cave, he wouldn't have survived. Neither would anything alive within a thirty mile radius. She wasn't completely sure he could control it now which was why she was adamant he wasn't to know anything about Seekers and Titans. However, escaping this little group was proving difficult. The only reason she wasn't all out panicking was because she knew Sophie would have sensed it too and was probably already on the scene. Even if she didn't know what would happen if Lok gained his Seeker power, she'd still be an anchor for the boy; a familiar face in the confusion that was no doubt plaguing him.<p>

Unfortunately there'd been a few times where Zhalia'd had to suppress his memories because his power had rebelled and wanted out too soon. However that was not the current problem. The current problem was the last man standing in her way to getting to her surrogate little brother; Defoe.

"Looking a little tired there Zhalia. Maybe it's time to throw in the towel and accept your traitorous punishment for leaving without permission." She growled at his rebuttal but couldn't stop her hands from shaking at that threat. Her breathing hitched a little in fear of the consequences, not the actual punishment itself. No one knew she was an Organisation brat, so if they were to find out and she was taken back… would anyone come for her? If she escaped again, would they welcome her back?

Defoe watched in fascination as the young woman displayed each and every emotion across her face. At first he was confused, the punishment itself wasn't enough to scare Zhalia, he knew that from her battle just now. So what was she so scared of…? His face seemed to light up in realisation and her stomach did a sickly flop as he pinned her with a knowing grin. "Oh, can it be? Does no one know that you used to work for us? No one knows you were an Organisation brat, do they?" He circled her again prowling for a weakness in her defence while she was blindsided. Her breathing had hitched again and he cackled hard. This was too good to be true. Even if he couldn't defeat her here, he could destroy any chance she might've had at a comfortable future elsewhere.

Zhalia swore to herself. She couldn't let Defoe get away with that information but she was at her wits' end. Kilthane had long since beaten the enemy titans but had returned to its amulet due to an exhausted double KO. Both Defoe and Zhalia were evenly matched at the moment but Zhalia still had an Ace up her sleeve: Gareon.

"I wonder what dear old Mother Lambert would have to say about the facts that not only were you an Organisation brat but that your assignment was to lure Eathan into a trap." He sneered again but suddenly stopped as an illusion of the Professor appeared in the clearing. Defoe quickly assumed him to be real and had begun to stutter apologies for taking so long but then small details started to make themselves known. By the time he'd realised it was an illusion it was too late.

"Dementicare!" ("_Forget!_")

In seconds he was out, forgetting everything he'd just witnessed, concluded and thought of. Gareon gave a tired click before returning to its place on her shoulders and Zhalia almost collapsed. Almost.

She still had to find Lok.

* * *

><p>Dante wasn't doing so good considering the circumstances. He jumped up onto the low brick built shrubbery wall to his right before diving off almost immediately, flipping both himself and the mostly unconscious boy, to avoid a double attack from the lower ranked thugs. The fight so far had been a long and intense three on one (or six on two if counting the Titans) which was a rather unfair and very biased fight but he still had the kid and was still standing, even if he wasn't so sure how yet. He felt Lok suddenly tense again, his body quivering with an unknown ailment and humming with an unbridled amount of power leaking from his centre. A low whine escaped the boy's throat but Dante didn't have time to worry about his charge. He narrowly dodged the heavy fisted punch from the third member before round-housing a defending kick to push the man backward a little. Usually he'd be able to beat two minor Organisation thugs and a mid-minor henchman like the three before him within seconds, however with a civilian audience, property that could be damaged and cause accidents <em>and<em> a semi-conscious boy hanging off his back, he felt he could give himself a congratulatory pat on the back for having survived thus far seeing as he was at a severe disadvantage. However the game was still afoot even though the enemies were not dwindling quickly enough for him to make a tactful retreat.

The odds were not in his favour. He was tiring too fast; his breath was heavy and harsh in his throat and his arms and legs were on fire through straining to keep the boy with him and hold the dead weight whilst fighting but he soldiered on, the alternative unthinkable if he failed. He ducked quickly before jumping again to avoid a sweeping kick that would have taken him and the boy to the floor heavily. Calliban jumped in to deflect a rather vicious looking ray-pulse but was then side swiped by a Mind-Drone and attacked from above by a fly kicking Red-Cap. Dante rolled to the left keeping a firm hold of Lok as he did, hoping to put some distance between him and his attackers but one had circled round and his escape was cut off. A quick thinking ray-pulse fired from his fingertips in response to the auger-frost that was sent his way. Another auger-frost skimmed past both his and the boy's head and Lok gave another mewl of discomfort, tensing again in the older man's grip.

"Stop! You'll kill the boy! He's needed alive." The larger man yelled and almost instantly the fighters stilled. The two parties came to a stalemate; the Organsiation members unwilling to harm their target and Dante trapped and surrounded with little to no energy left to fight with. Neither party were willing to throw the next punch until the status quo changed to their favour. If Dante moved he was sure to lose both the boy and any leads to get him back but if the Organisation moved, they risked killing what they'd come for. It was a tense stand-off.

Lok tensed again but this time it was a violent reaction. Sweat seemed to pour off the boy while his grip tightened to something that rivalled a vice. A pressure hummed down on the scene, the weight of it almost palpable until a sudden crack of energy, raw and undiluted, ripped from the boy's core, a scream of pain echoing loudly with the roar of power that seemed to cry with him. Dante faltered under the weight but felt the power lighten and the tension lessen slowly, then just as suddenly it was gone; a memory all too soon to comprehend. Just what the hell did this source do to the kid? What was that power? There were so many questions and so few answers, but before he could think about taking care of Lok, he still had a very imminent threat to deal with. Grier and his two lackeys were practically drooling at the thought of so much power.

Dante hated to admit it, but he needed help.

"Strike swiftly! Sabriel!" And like an answered prayer, Dante watched as a new player entered the battlefield. She was a young female, probably around her mid-teens like Lok. From the quick glance he could see of her, he could tell she was an upper classy girl with long auburn hair and grass green eyes that pierced the battlefield with a determined but hesitant experience. She was dressed in a standard looking karategi which meant that she was probably a martial arts student and had been in the middle of a lesson when the fighting broke out. The two minor Organisation members turned their attention to the young girl and directed their titans to intercept the newly summoned titan that had appeared by her call; a humanoid titan that looked to be clad in a ram-shaped head guard and wielded a rather dangerous looking blade.

But before either enemy titan could respond to their orders, yet another fighter leapt into the battle. He appeared to be of Chinese descent if his oriental features and uniform were anything to go by and was evidently older than the young female who'd gate-crashed the party moments earlier. He took an offensive fighting stance, curiously not invoking a titan of any kind. Dante frowned at that detail and filed it away for further analysis. Could be the class teacher mayhaps?

"Santiago, so nice of you to join me." The girl greeted the new comer but Dante had no more time to eavesdrop as the brute he'd been facing before the interruption, a man who called himself Grier, turned his attention back to the tiring Huntik Agent. Dante readied himself to bring out another titan just to be sure; this guy he was facing wasn't a pushover like the other two, Grier was the reason Dante was losing in the first place.

"Hand over the boy Dante, we've no quarrel with you." The largely built man said, offering an escape for the obviously tired man. Dante gave a quick frown; Organisation thugs weren't exactly known for their hospitality or manners, which was why it was so out of character for this one to offer him a way out of the battle.

"But you've got a quarrel with a student?" He returned with a fierce growl. The boy in question chose that moment to let out a quiet moan, the soft whimper not lost to either combatant. "And a sick one at that. Tell me, Grier was it? What do you think your Organisation will do to the kid?" He asked, hoping that the shred of humanity he'd witnessed would somehow kick the man's conscience into gear. "Hand him a lollipop and say thanks for your soul?" He saw the slight second of emotion spark in the man's eyes but it was gone before it could take root, a strong willed determination replacing the moment of hesitation. Dante knew the battle of right and wrong was over then and he shifted his grip on the boy, preparing to summon his secondary fighting titan. But just as he was about to call on his second guardian, his already summoned titan, Calliban fell to its knees and returned to its amulet. Its fight finished with the still standing enemy titan.

"Calliban, no!" He cried out as the backlash of energy and defeat washed over his weakening form. Through some miracle though Dante remained on his feet with Lok still secured on his back, his defiant glare testament to his determination to fight to the bitter end if he must. Grier seemed to see the futility of his request and signalled for his pre-summoned titan, Breaker, to get ready to fight. Dante could easily see the pro's and con's of calling out his second titan in his state and unfortunately, the con's far outweighed the pro's. But even with the battlefield evened up, Grier was a tough opponent and Dante had a very ill teen on his back to think of; a teen that the Organisation wants badly enough they were willing to risk exposure in a very public place. Dante knew that he didn't have the strength to pull out his second titan, not after Calliban's defeat, but what choice did he have?

He'd have to risk it.

"Gareon! I need you!" Or would he? Just like earlier, another woman fell from the sky and stood between him and Grier, while a reptilian type titan landed by her feet. However, she looked just as worn out and tired as Dante felt. Without so much as a warning, she kicked Grier hard in the sternum which pushed the larger man backwards a step. She quickly followed it up with a powerful magickal strike. "Touch-ram!" The energy fizzed in the air with intensity and sent the muscled brute backwards a few more feet and onto the floor in a stunned daze. "Sophie! Hurry and finish those two! He won't survive another attack." She yelled over to the other young lady before turning and firing a quickly formed bolt-flare at the downed man just to be sure. With Grier effectively stunned for the moment, she turned her steel gaze upon Dante and he actually felt himself shiver at the intensity. "Let him go now!" She ordered with a severity like nothing he'd ever heard of from a girl of her age before. However he was distracted by a call from behind his current glare-giver.

"Double spell, bolt-flare!" And before Dante's eyes, the girl known now as Sophie performed an incredibly difficult spell that took out both the last remaining minor thugs, just as the man called Santiago double kicked the two titans, thus sending them back into their respective amulets. He frowned; there was only one family that could master a double spell at such a young age. Was this girl a surviving Casterwill? As if sensing his gaze and thoughts, Sophie turned quickly to his position and he saw recognition light up her in eyes just as the feisty female fell into an attacking stance, readying another spell and taking advantage of his distracted state.

"Zhalia! Wait!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Huntik: A Retelling…**

**Summary:** AU. The world is in danger; humanity as we know it is about to be annihilated. But there is one way to stop it….but only one person knows how.

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the cartoon series; Huntik, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all characters not affiliated with any copyrighted show are copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0

**Authors Note/Warnings**: Sorry it's been a while but I've had major family issues at home and they've been going on for quite a while. Though I am happy to announce that they are dying down so I do have some time to myself where I can get back into the swing of writing. Updates will still be sporadic but at least it won't be so long for the next chapter. I hope!

As always, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise you will be reported. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)

* * *

><p>It was late when Dante next woke up. At first he wasn't sure what had happened nor where he was but the memories soon hit him rather ferociously and quite ashamedly too. After all, it wasn't every day the top agent for the Huntik Foundation was knocked out by an untrained young female. Dante sat up slowly so as not to aggravate his chest where he supposed he took the <em>Touch-ram<em> and then tentatively felt the back of his head where he guessed he'd hit it on the hard pavement as he fell back from the magic attack. He winced, there was definitely an open wound there but what confused him was the bandage covering it up. He'd been patched up it seemed but by who? Surely not the two young women? If they'd had any sense, they'd have packed up and ran by now. He hoped they did and he also hoped they didn't. If they had, they'd be safer from the Organisation but it'd mean he'd have to track them down again if he was to help them.

After a few halting attempts to get out of the dorm bed, for that was where he'd found himself, he finally cleared enough vision to look around at where he was. As he expected, he was definitely in a dorm room with most of the previous tenant's belongings still strewn across the floor. It looked like the place had been ransacked recently and in truth he could believe it had. The look in the feisty female teen's eyes; the one he believed was Zhalia, as she had demanded he put the Lambert boy down had him believing that she was probably responsible for the messy gathering of essentials for a quick Houdini act. She had that look about her; seasoned and paranoid but definitely well trained. A contrast to the reports Metz had given him. He frowned, confused.

But Dante quickly pushed his pain and confusion to one side and glanced around the small apartment to be sure it was completely empty. And true enough, it was. The teens had pulled a smart one and escaped quickly with very little evidence of where they'd have disappeared to. Smart move. Dante was impressed.

But at least he had a lead that the Organisation didn't have. Ok it was more of a suspicion but at the moment it was the strongest lead he had. Lok and Zhalia were working with a Casterwill. And the only Casterwill Mansion in this City was known only to the Huntik Foundation. A quick call to Metz and he'd be off to find the trio of teens that had so thoroughly ruined his day.

With a sigh, he made his way out of the dorm complex and down onto the pathways of the University. It was quiet, far too quiet. And a moment later he realised that the School had been evacuated to protect the students. That also meant that some form of authorities would be on the scene too. He had to move carefully and quickly unless he wanted to be taken in as a suspect or witness. Either option would take too long.

With a practiced ease, Dante quietly slipped into the shadows and disappeared just as a team of officers rounded the corner. They noticed nothing.

* * *

><p>Grier was not pleased. But it was hard to tell what he was feeling due to the emotionless mask of indifference he usually always wore. His queries and grievances with the Organisation were quashed deep down inside in order to achieve a goal far more important to him than anything else. Though the lines on that matter were blurring quite a lot recently. Especially today when he saw the boy his assignment had tasked him to bring in, and then the questions that Dante fellow had attacked him with.<p>

Grier was under no illusions that the Organisation was a shifty bunch. The orders he'd had in his time of serving them had been questionable at best and some of the things he'd done had had him querying whether he was doing the right thing but one thought of not completing his goals had him closing a blind eye to the grievances he'd caused. Until now.

The boy, Lok Lambert, was apparently very important to the Organisation's plans but Grier was worried. He'd never had to bring in someone so young and innocent. And as the reports state, the boy was probably completely unaware of the world of seekers and magic. Was it fair to kidnap the boy and thrust him into a world that was scary enough with the foreknowledge of what really existed out there? Was it right to corrupt innocence when there was no threat in keeping the peace?

His queries were not new ones. His thoughts had been twisting inside him for a while now but his goal was more important. Far too many lives were at risk and if one life of an innocent boy could save an entire population, then he'd weep for the boy and move on.

But just as he put his thoughts to rest, a powerful burst of magical energy ripped through the city. Its potency was unlike anything he'd ever felt and he had a suspicion that it wasn't even the tip of what could come. It ebbed a little, allowing for thought and action to take precedence over Grier's initial shock and paralysis. The boy was obviously still reacting, and that gave him a beacon to find him.

Grier barked out a quick order to follow the energy before taking off himself. Following the twisting patterns of power and magic.

A moment of pity for the boy flashed before it was snuffed out. There was too much at stake for him to fail now.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Metz, I'm heading there now. Hopefully they'll listen to me this time." Dante thanked as he held the holotome up before him. The image of his sick friend smiled back at him.<p>

"It's no trouble. I'm just glad they didn't fall into the Organisations hands." The man replied roughly, his sickness not doing him any favours. Dante frowned at his friends pale demeanour but said nothing.

"There was something else that has plagued me my friend." Dante began, "This Zhalia, You're sure she was a trainee and knows very little?" He asked, remembering the fighting stance, the fierce battle ready gaze and the way she easily held her position and wielded her magic. There was no way she was just a trainee that Eathan had taken on.

"Dante, I can only go by what information I am given or have uncovered myself. If you have reason to suspect otherwise, your answers only lie with her and the boy." Metz replied truthfully. "Your data that you gather now is probably more reliable than the data I gave you, mainly because of its date. She could have trained herself. You won't know unless you find them." And Dante chuckled. Metz sounded like a father, or a philosopher. He couldn't decide which label suited him most.

But Dante's chuckle was cut off suddenly as he gasped loudly. A familiar pressure bellowing down upon him while at the same time it felt as though gravity had been switched off and the volume of the world and been turned up to its highest decibel. This power surge was not unlike the one Dante had experienced with Lok on his back in the fight only hours before. But damn was it stronger now.

The girls were obviously in way over their heads on this and to top it off, Dante knew he wasn't the only one who would have felt it.

The power subsided a little but it was enough to get the older man moving quickly. Holotome forgotten in his dash to save the trio of teens from whatever it was they'd stumbled in to.

* * *

><p>"Zhalia, this isn't working." Sophie whimpered. Her hands were held out above Lok's unconscious body trying to hold back the power that seemed to be thrumming within him violently as though trying to escape. "It's not suppressing like it should. It's almost as though it's fighting us to be free!" She bemoaned whilst still trying to exert her own force on the immeasurable power trying to flow out.<p>

"Just keep pushing. We can't lose him like this!" The older girl growled out, exerting her own force upon the power that fought them. Sophie wondered why they were suppressing it at all. She didn't know what would happen should this thing be released. For some reason she felt it was the best way to save Lok and to spare him the drama of this life.

"What if we just let it happen?" She asked, weariness seeping into her as she spoke. But Zhalia's negative growl startled her.

"No!" She snapped. Her shout had been sharp, piercing and tinged with fear at the thought so Sophie didn't question it further. "No, we can't let it out…" Zhalia continued softer, a little brokenly but still tense. Sophie bit her lip; the older girl obviously knew more about this than she did but the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. Something was telling her to trust it and let it happen. But she was not the expert here.

"I don't understand…" She whimpered, intending on saying more; that she wasn't going to pry and that she hoped Zhalia knew what she doing but someone else interrupted the conversation.

"Neither do I," Both girls froze and tensed immediately at the intruding voice. It was gruff and stern but not unfamiliar. They'd fought with him the day before. "And that's why, when we're done here, you're going to explain everything, Zhalia."

* * *

><p>He was dreaming. He knew. But at the same time it felt real.<p>

He knew what this was; a Vision of the future. Lok had had these many a time before but never so vivid. He'd never been able to interact with them before like he could right now. He glanced down at the glass amulet in his hands and then back up to the door before him. His mind was telling him that it was a place of great power and the amulet in his hand was a key to opening the door.

Every fibre of his being was telling to move forward, to place the key upon the door. He could feel a strange sense of energy building up inside him, willing him to push it toward the amulet and the door. He tried to follow those instincts but something was stopping him. Some unknown force that felt peculiarly familiar was pulling him away from the door, fighting his forward motion and weighing down his limbs to stop him from placing the amulet upon the door like he needed to.

His doubts of this being a vision swam before him but even as he fought the waning restraining power, his own strength was leaving him. The door, or rather the Gateway, sighed discontentedly as another, more powerful energy pushed down on him from nowhere and everywhere. His field of vision swam again and his legs gave out from beneath him. He stopped fighting, stopped trying to find the Gateway and its secrets. He no longer had the energy to push forward.

He let the foreign but familiar energies take him as darkness pulled him to a blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuuuun! Who is it that gate crashed?! Did DeFoe come back? was it Grier? Or was it the dashing Dante? You'll have to wait a whole 'nother year to find out! Mwahahahahahahaha…<p>

Ok yeah I'm joking. My apologies for the wait so far and I hope to improve for next time.

Regards

Zer0


End file.
